The Christmas Story
by DarkFallEnemy
Summary: A story showing how love and happiness on Christmas is the most important thing.
1. Regie's Arrival

I am new to FanFiction so please let me know if I should change something

Disclaimer: I do not own Nook or Nook's Cranny or Able and Able or Tortimer or any other original game characters. I do own Kenneth, Regie and Kendra

The story starts at the town gate..

Regie emerged from the dark arch and immediately saw snow covered trees, a blanket of snow covering the ground, and Christmas lights hanging from all of the houses and buildings that were visible from her point.

She pulled out her map to check where Kenneth and Kendra lived. She followed the path given to her and came up to a huge mansion covered in Christmas lights and decorations. She knocked on the door. A few seconds the door opened and pink-haired Kendra greeted her with a beautiful white smile and rosy cheeks.

"Regie? I haven't seen you in so long I can barely tell," Kendra said as she examined Regie.

"Yes! I haven't seen you in a while either but you haven't changed a bit," Regie said as she, too, examined Kendra. They lunged at each other hugging each other happily. They walked inside as Kendra helped Regie take her scarf and jacket off. Kenneth walked down from the stairs and his eyes sparkled when he saw Regie.

"Regie! How have you been? I am so glad you could make it," Kenneth said as he rushed down the stairs to join Kendra and Regie.

"I've been good, how about you?" she asked happily.

"Great! Mostly just excited to see you!" he said as he hugged her tightly, "I can't believe you actually made it here."

"Well, I had to post pone some stuff but you deserve it this year." Regie was looking around when she saw the beautifully decorated Christmas tree sparkling with lights and she knew she made the right choice.


	2. Kendra's Accident

Chapter two: Kendra's accident

Kenneth was awakened by a cold shiver coming from the window. He walked over, being careful not to awake Kendra or Regie, and shut the window. He looked at the clock and noticed it was five in the morning. He crept down the stairs and walked towards the kitchen when he noticed a small creature flying around the living room. He almost screamed as he began to chase the creature around. He leapt at the creature and caught it in his hands. He slowly opened his cupped hands to see a human looking creature with pink wings.

"Are you a fairy?" he whispered to the tiny creature.

"Yes, I have come to ask Regie a favor," the fairy replied, "You must not know of everything she really is."

"What do you mean?" Kenneth slowly and quietly got up, "I am pretty sure I know of everything my aunt Regie has done lately."

"Fool, you haven't seen her in years. She's been getting involved in magical forces that could hurt her and you. The one surprising thing of this is that you are not involved as well," The fairy fluttered her wings and began to hover, "Your aunt is much more than a human now, she is a powerful Goddess that can do amazing things. She has built thousands of towns for the animals and supernatural beings that have reined over evil and darkness; she has been on amazing and possibly life damaging quests for light and goodness. She is a true Goddess for sure," The fairy fluttered up the stairs. After a few moments Regie came down the stairs with her.

"Regie, why is this fairy telling such impossible stories about you?" Kenneth looked confused and even a bit angry.

"Well, to tell the truth they have happened, I couldn't come the last few years because I was either building a new city or something like that. I am sorry." Regie apologized.

"Well, what does the little fairy need?" Kenneth asked.

"There is something going on in a town I built. She thinks that it might be serious." Regie replied.

Kendra came down the stairs, woozy from being awakened so suddenly. When she saw the fairy she screamed and fell down the stairs.

"Oh my gosh!" Kenneth rushed to Kendra.

"Kendra! Are you ok?" shouted Regie from across the room.

"Go! You have 'more important stuff to do!" Kenneth shouted angrily.

As Kenneth picked the unconscious Kendra up Regie was already walking out the door. He slowly struggled as he tried to get her to the couch. When he set her down he rushed out the door. As he slammed the door open snow whisked in gracefully. He closed it and ran all the way to the Nook's cranny. He had to pick the lock but he got in. Luckily Nook had not installed a great security system and he was able to get the medicine. He left the bells on the counter and ran home. His blonde hair flowing in the wind as he ran. His sweaty yet cold face was glistening in the moonlight.

He opened the door and Kendra was lying on the couch. Still knocked out he slipped the medicine into her mouth. He ran his fingers through her pink hair. He rubbed his still cold hands on her cheek and looked worried. He was furious though. He was still focused on Regie.

_How could she do this?_ He thought. _She skipped all those Christmas days to build a town! She's our only family and now she's going away again. Kendra is going to be CRUSHED!_


End file.
